


in your eyes

by chosuiri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: "it's a sickfic why is it rated t" funny story, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Sickfic, that's the funny story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: Gaku, being a good boyfriend, takes care of Sougo when he falls ill.





	in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly envisioned a cute fic in my head but while i was writing it turned out somewhat differently in premise hm... either way i strongly believe sougo needs a break and that he must rest and also let people take care of him 
> 
> also gaku just calls sougo by his first name bc they're dating so it's only Right
> 
> also non-proofed and i wrote this in a day because i have needs

******[YAMATO]:** Sou didn’t want to tell you but

 **[YAMATO]:** he got sick. Everyone has work and he’s too stubborn to let us take care of him. So why don’t you be a good boyfriend and nurse him back to health?

 **[GAKU]:** You don’t even need to ask, of course I’ll go! He didn’t tell me anything though

 **[YAMATO]:** nurse him back to health Yaotome www

 

Honestly speaking, he couldn’t really focus on the road when he’s thinking too hard about this. He knows that Sougo doesn’t want to trouble other people, but… Gaku’s grip on the wheel tightens as he thinks about it. He knows that Sougo would say it’s his own fault, and Gaku can’t really blame him for thinking that way due to his upbringing. Even when he tries to see their similar childhoods as common ground between them, Sougo still surprises him by showing he’s different.

Gaku grew up rebellious, while Sougo learned to restrain himself. They’re opposite in that regard. He tells himself to calm down as he comes to the red light, foot on the break and hands loosening their grip as he looks over to the bag he brought along. _Sougo likes his food spicy, so maybe I’ll just make his soup spicier?_

The sound of a car’s horn blares behind him, jolting Gaku into slamming his foot on the gas and cursing under his breath. He needs to stop doing deep thinking in the car, he’ll get into an accident one of these days. He thinks about the headline in the news like _Yaotome Gaku, leader of the popular idol group TRIGGER, gets involved in a car crash_. Tenn will just make fun of him for that, and he _knows_ Ryuu is going to ban him from driving ever again.

Right, the road. Focus on the road. Gaku reassures himself that it’ll all work out when he gets to talk to Sougo personally He’s too weak right now to protest to Gaku spoiling him, right?

* * *

“Oh, Yaotome-shi! You have arrived!” Nagi, for some reason, greets him at the door. He’s dressed up relatively, and Gaku assumes he’s off to work soon.

Gaku raises an eyebrow, checking one last time to make sure he locked his car before turning back to face the younger male with an impassive face. “You have work, don’t you Rokuya?”

Nagi nods, pressing his lips together firmly into a smile, “a modeling gig, yes. But I wanted to see you before I left.” He gestures for Gaku to enter, to which he complies easily, following Nagi into where their individual rooms are. Rather than actually taking him to Sougo’s room as he assumed, Nagi drags him into his own bedroom.

“Rokuya--”

“Shh, strip now.”

Huh. Gaku squints, placing his bag on the ground. “Why?” TRIGGER may have a sexy image, but it’s not like he’s going to strip on demand!

“You want Sougo to get better, yes?” Nagi asks with furrowed eyebrows, “then I’m helping you out, Yaotome-shi.” He raises a hand in front of Gaku’s chest, and then reaches over for a neatly folded set of clothing neatly lying on his keyboard.

Gaku squints harder. “Is that… a nurse uniform?”

“Yes.” Nagi confirms with a sunny smile, “Sougo will love it. He’s quite perverted, you know--”

“He has a nurse kink?” He’s not going to judge, like, he’ll go with whatever Sougo wants. It’s a little embarrassing, though…

“Oh, he doesn’t.” Nagi corrects himself, “but I’m sure he’d like it. Go on, Yamato wanted pictures.”

Gaku grumbles, snatching the clothes from Nagi. “Nikaidou, huh? Then I’ll just make it look good so he doesn’t laugh!”

“That’s the spirit, Yaotome-shi!” Nagi exclaims, clapping his hands together, “I’ll make you look beautiful for Sougo!”

Ah… he’s being tricked right now, isn’t he. Gaku laments at his hubris internally, but stalks off to the bathroom to change into the outfit nonetheless. He doesn’t like half-assing things, but he’s not that sure that he’ll really make for a stunning beauty.

He glances around the bathroom, taking note of all of the group’s belongings lined up on the counter, his smile growing fonder as he identifies Sougo’s. He’s probably one of the ones making sure that the bathroom stays so neat, huh. His gaze then focuses on the nurse costume again, and Gaku only feels limitless rage bubble inside of him. _What kind of joke are you playing at, Nikaidou,_ he curses in his mind. He then reassures himself that _it’s for Sougo’s sake_ and then strips down to his underwear, tossing his clothes onto an empty spot on the counter.

He sets the nurse cap aside, and then realizes there’s more than the dress in this stack. There’s also two other things for him to wear. He picks up the softer looking white ones, and once he unravels it, he realizes that they’re stockings. Difficult. He stretches it out, leaning against the wall as he crams his foot into its appropriate hole. He struggles with putting them on for a while, but eventually gets them on. Huh. He looks pretty good in this. Maybe. He shoves aside the other more elastic clothes, and opts to slip on the dress. This is far easier to put on, and he then reaches for the ones he set aside earlier-- and they turn out to be long gloves. He’s honestly starting to doubt the accuracy of this cosplay, but it’s probably from some anime Nagi watches. It’s strange that he had this in his size, though…

He does put them on, and then he stares in the mirror blankly as he forces the nurse cap on top of his head. He sighs, resigning himself to his fate as he leaves the bathroom to return to Nagi.

Nagi enthusiastically takes over, spending a few minutes quickly applying makeup to Gaku’s face. Gaku has half the mind to ask him about why he’s so good at doing makeup, but he’s swiftly silenced in favor of getting it done quicker.

“I am a genius,” Nagi whispers to himself as he places his makeup tools to the side, nodding as he takes out his phone. Gaku simply poses for the pictures as Nagi takes them, feeling like he might as well look stunning in this dumb cosplay. And truthfully, Nagi does good work with the makeup.

“I really don’t see how this will help Sougo any,” Gaku sighs, adjusting his hair in Nagi’s mirror. “Don’t you have work?”

A notification from Nagi’s phone indicates that _yes_ , he sure does. “Then, good luck Yaotome-shi. Sougo is resting in his room.”

Gaku grunts in response, sparing one wave at Nagi as the other boys crambles out of his room and subsequently, out of the house, leaving Gaku to stare at his reflection in the mirror with sheer disbelief. He scoops the bag of stuff he got for Sougo, and switches off the lights in Nagi’s room as he leaves.

Now in front of Sougo’s door, he knocks on it gently. “Hey, it’s me. Can I come in?”

He doesn’t receive a response immediately, so Gaku, extremely worried for his cute boyfriend, impulsively barges in to see Sougo lying in his bed with a cold compress on his head. His expression softens at the sight, and just seeing him is enough to let him forget about the stupid getup he’s in currently.

Sougo doesn’t even seem to notice him, still dead asleep in his bed. Careful to not wake him up, Gaku places the bag on the floor right next to Sougo’s bed, and places the back of his hand on Sougo’s forehead. He’s not really certain if his fever has gone down any, but it does seem like it’s high time that he changed the cold compress on his head. He peels the towel off of Sougo’s forehead, and the other’s eyes slowly flutter open.

Wearily, he murmurs, “Yaotome-san..? What are you doing here?”

“Didn’t I tell you that you should call me Gaku?” He laughs, standing up straighter again. “Just keep resting, I’ll take care of everything.”

“But… I don’t want to trouble you, Yaoto--”

“It’s Gaku,” He corrects him with a grin, turning and preparing to leave again, “I’m gonna get you a fresh cold compress.”

“Gaku-san…” Sougo repeats slowly, and he nods weakly as he watches Gaku leave the room.

When Gaku returns, Sougo stares at him anxiously, cheeks red from either his feverish state or continued shock. His eyes follow Gaku, growing rider and his cheeks growing redder when Gaku approaches with a new cold compress. Gaku shoots him a small smile, and Sougo attempts to return it to the best of his ability.

Gaku places the new cold compress on Sougo’s forehead, kneeling down to rummage through the bag he brought for other stuff. “Hm… when was the last time you took medicine?”

“This morning…” Sougo returns, albeit dazed, but he continues to keep his eyes on Gaku.

Gaku turns slightly, turning his head slightly to confirm the presence of a glass of water and medicine on his desk. He then reaches back into his bag, placing another package of cold medicine on Sougo’s desk. He then looks back, and locates the _okayu_ he prepared earlier. It’s pretty much cold by now since he had to deal with the whole dressing as a nurse thing. Which, somehow, Sougo hasn’t noticed in his sick stupor.

Thank god.

He then grabs the container from the bag he put the congee in, and stands up again, “hey, I’m going to go heat this up. I’ll be back in a bit.”

Sougo pouts, taking his arm out from underneath his blanket, and tugs on Gaku’s arm, “Gaku-saaan… don’t leave!”

 _He’s way too cute_ , Gaku flushes furiously, but tries to stay firm in his decision as he switches to holding the container with only one hand, and he sends a pointed stare Sougo’s way. “What, you want to come with me to the kitchen? Sick people need to stay in bed.”

“But I want to be with Gaku-san right now,” Sougo frowns, shifting slightly to acting more like his drunk self in his fatigue. Gaku chuckles to himself at the sight-- it’s pretty rare that Sougo’s asking to be spoiled right now. And as adorable as it is, it’s also pretty inconvenient, it looks like he won’t let go of his arm unless he concedes. “But if not, then…”

Gaku sighs, reaching for the towel on Sougo’s face again, and setting it aside. “Fine. You’re lucky you’re cute, Sougo.” He doesn’t have much chances to indulge his boyfriend as he’d like, unfortunately, since the other is pretty particular about making sure Gaku doesn’t go overboard. Now though, it seems like Gaku has free reign to spoil him as much as he’d like.

“You’re the cute one,” Sougo grins, happily kicking off the sheets and sliding off his bed. He starts to cling to Gaku’s arm, gaze fixating on Gaku’s legs. “You dressed up to nurse me back to health, Gaku-san!”

“Ah,” Gaku bites his lip, averting his face away since he couldn’t cover his blush otherwise. He’s being really bold, but it’s not like Gaku hates it. He likes it-- a whole lot. “Yeah, just for you…”

* * *

“Can you go sit at the table?” Gaku raises an eyebrow, staring at Sougo who’s seemed to delightfully stuck himself onto Gaku’s arm. “I can’t really heat this up on the stove like this. I don’t mind you holding onto me any other time, but…”

Sougo pouts, bumping Gaku’s arm slightly as he reluctantly complies. Gaku lets out a sigh of relief, but instead Sougo takes to attaching himself to Gaku’s leg. And then he starts stroking it with one of his hands.

“Oi.” Gaku protests, shooting a glare his way, “that’s not what I meant.”

“I’ll be a good boy later, but… let me stay with Gaku-san…” Sougo whines, nuzzling his head into Gaku’s legs, which, honestly, feels all too sensual considering it’s sending chills up his spine. Sougo continues to stroke his leg, and soon his hand starts sliding up his dress.

Gaku swats his boyfriend’s hand away. “Don’t grab my dick!” Gaku is quite grateful that it is only the two of them in this house right now.

After finally prying Sougo off his legs and stop whatever he’s doing, Gaku finally finishes heating up the food he prepared for Sougo, making sure it’s to his taste by adding some of the spices he found on the shelves.

With that, he spoons it out in a bowl, and grabs a spoon. “Let’s head back now,” he tells Sougo, extending a hand out for him.

Sougo happily accepts it, but then starts clinging to Gaku’s arm again.

* * *

Settling again in Sougo’s room, Gaku forces Sougo to lie in his bed again while he also takes residence on the bed, spoon feeding Sougo by his selfish request. Gaku goes along with it nonchalantly, honestly a bit touched that Sougo would actually let him do something like this. “Is it good?”

Sougo makes a positive noise in response, taking the spoon in his mouth as he nods. Gaku takes that as a yes, and pretty prideful with his cooking skills, Gaku continues this action in their shared silence until the contents of the bowl were consumed.

Gaku sets the empty bowl on Sougo’s desk, and then grabs the medicine and glass of water, pushing it to Sougo.

He thankfully doesn’t put up any resistance, and obliges as he downs the pill and washes it down with water. Gaku sits up from the bed, allowing him space to settle under the blankets again. Gaku glances over him fondly, burning the image in his memory as he swears that he’ll try to remember the day where Sougo finally let him take care of him properly. “Get better soon, Sougo,” Gaku whispers as he places the cold compress on his forehead again.

Sougo nods wordlessly, sleep getting the better of him as he finally closes his eyes, settling down from his more chaotic, delirious state. He’s slightly more peaceful now, Gaku notes as he watches Sougo fall into what Gaku hopes is a blissful slumber.

He smiles, leaning over slightly to leave a kiss on his cheeks, deeming it better to not kiss him on the lips lest he catches the cold from him. He wouldn’t truly mind taking it from him, but his schedule demands otherwise.

Before he leaves, he takes out one last thing of tea he retrieved for the convenience store, leaving it on Sougo’s desk before he goes to change out of that damn nurse outfit already.

* * *

Now refreshed and finally having gotten over his nasty cold, Sougo finally feels well enough to function again. He lets out a yawn, and plucks the damp towel, having long gone warm, off his forehead and temporarily leaving it at his bedside. He blinks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he notices the new additions to his desk. That bottle of green tea certainly hadn’t been there before, nor does the extra cold compress or medicine look familiar. He thinks to ask the other members who left it later, and thinks to reimburse them as soon as possible.

That aside, he had a really strange dream. Of course, it’s pretty unbelievable that he’s dating the leader of TRIGGER in the first place, but the thought of him appearing in a nurse outfit and helping nurse him back to health was only some outlandish fantasy that only a very tired mind could create. Sougo was hesitant at first, but he realized later on that it must’ve been just a dream, so he acted as he please. But then, he checks his phone.

 

 **[NAGI]:** Oh… Sougo… did you enjoy Yaotome-shi’s cosplay? I have pictures if you need a refresher :-)

 **[NAGI]:** [attached 5 images]

 **[SOUGO]:** what

 **[SOUGO]:** I mean, what is the meaning of this, Nagi-kun? Did someone force him into this? What?

 **[NAGI]:** (wry smile)

 **[SOUGO]:** Nagi-kun?

 

Realizing that his friend was undoubtedly pretty useless at this point, he reluctantly goes to check the text he got from Gaku. Really, he strictly made sure not to impose on Gaku about this, but-- maybe his concern is only natural since they’re dating.

 

 **[GAKU]:** Sougo, are you feeling better?

 **[SOUGO]:** Um… I am. Yaotome-san, have you happened to… um…

 **[GAKU]:** Oh, the nurse outfit? That was Nikaidou’s idea

 

Still! This is really bad! Sougo starts to panic internally over the fact that his dream _was actually reality_ and that he needs to fix this immediately. He’ll beg for forgiveness, Sougo decides as he starts to draft his response.

 

 **[SOUGO]:** Yaotome-san, I apologize for my imprudent behavior yesterday. I really shouldn’t have imposed on you like that… sorry, I’m really no better than a spoiled child. I was certain that I was dreaming and I have seemed to done some things unforgivable. However, if possible I would like for you to forget about yesterday entirely and overlook this actions for the future of our units’ continued interactions and… of course our own relationship. Even if we are dating, that’s no excuse for me being so selfish. I will do anything, so please forget about it!

 **[GAKU]:** I was happy that I was able to see this side of you, though. Despite the nurse outfit, yesterday was one of the best days of my life. It’s not everyday I can take care of the person I love like that.

 **[GAKU]:** That aside

 **[GAKU]:** Didn’t I look hot? I tried my best for you, Sougo.

 **[SOUGO]:** a

 **[SOUGO]:** You looked hot.

 

Oh god, he’s still sick, right? He sent it without thinking! Sougo continues to panic, but receives a quick response.

 

 **[GAKU]:** I guess I make a sexy nurse (lol)

 **[GAKU]:** But I’m glad you’re feeling better now. Seriously though, Nikaidou was the one who told me that you got sick in the first place.

 **[SOUGO]:** That’s because I didn’t want to trouble you since you’re so busy.

 **[GAKU]:** I’ll always make time for you.

 **[SOUGO]:** Thank you, Yaotome-san…

 **[GAKU]:** Gaku-san, alright? You were happily calling me that when you’re sick (lol)

 **[SOUGO]:** T-That’s… okay, Gaku-san.

 **[GAKU]:** I have work, but...

 **[GAKU]:** I love you. Sougo, take care.

 **[SOUGO]:** I love you too, Gaku-san.

 

And he really typed that! Sougo puts a hand over his chest, attempting to quell his beating heart. He sucks in a breath, and then goes to consult Yamato about this nurse business since Nagi seems so unwilling to disclose.

 

 **[SOUGO]:** Yamato-san, I have a question.

 **[YAMATO]:** Looks like Nurse Yaotome healed you lol

 **[YAMATO]:** No need to thank me

 **[SOUGO]:** That’s… I feel so bad now. I troubled him so much…

 **[YAMATO]:** lol I mean he liked it

 **[YAMATO]:** Say, if you feel so bad

 **[YAMATO]:** Try returning the favor?

 **[SOUGO]:** Huh? I don’t want him to get sick just so I can do that…

 **[YAMATO]:** Not that. How about dressing up for him as well?

 **[SOUGO]:** A-As what?

 **[YAMATO]:** fishnet bunny suit. Send pics

 **[SOUGO]:** I am not… doing that…

 

It might not be a good idea, actually. But he’s not going to let Yamato know _anything_ about his plans. He blushes again, looking over at the bottle of tea on his desk again. Wow, he’s.. Really thirsty right now. He grabs it off the table, and then begins to chug it.

Bunny suit, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> nurse gaku............ nurses huh. i'm sorry it could've been wholesome but the idea would not leave my brain so now i raise you this and you're all stuck with this mental image.  
> anyways there's horny potential for this and i'll write that later i guess it's high time gakusou gets horny times
> 
> gakusou good
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shineonthesea)!


End file.
